


Journey to Hell and Back

by Scarbandit



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarbandit/pseuds/Scarbandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For loves_music17</p><p>Post 2F2F:  After a short stay in prison, Verone is released and tracks down Brian for revenge.  Torture, non-con, mental trauma.  When Dom finds him, Brian is nearly insane from his time as Carter’s prisoner.  Dom and crew do their best to help Brian heal mentally and physically.  Include Rome.  Carter/Brian, Dom/Brian</p><p>My second entry for the F&F Cannonball Run</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journey to Hell

The first thing Brian noticed was that the room was dark. Not ‘bedroom at night with starlight through the windows’ dark, but complete ‘can’t see your hand 3 inches in front of you’ dark. Brian’s breath began to come faster as he wondered if the room was dark or if he was blind. The second thing Brian noticed was that the room was silent, broken only by the noise of his breathing. Brian held his breath and strained to hear anything else. Nothing. Surely if he could hear his breathing then he wasn’t deaf. The third thing Brian noticed was that the floor was cold and hard beneath his head and back. His naked back. Brian reached down and felt his body. Yep. Completely naked. Brian rolled over and felt the ground with his hand. Cool to the touch. Smooth. Metal maybe. Brian carefully climbed to his feet and took several shuffling steps forward until he touched a wall. Also metal. Reaching up as far as he could, Brian felt for a ceiling but could not find it. Brian eased back down and pressed his ear against the metal. Nothing. Brian turned and, trailing his fingers along the wall, slowly explored the room. 

Suddenly a loud squeal broke the silence. Brian cried out and covered his ears, hunched over against the noise. “Hello Brian” a disembodied voice said. “Welcome… to my world.” 

As suddenly as the noise began, silence descended. “Hello!” Brian yelled. “Help me! Someone help me!” Brian paused and listened to the sound of his own breathing before sinking to the floor, head hanging between his knees. 

Sometime later Brian woke with a start, wondering what had woken him up. Sitting up, Brian kept his fingers on the wall and listened. Suddenly he heard another noise and turned his head, trying to identify it. Silence once again descended over him. Brian slowly stood and, again keeping his fingers on the wall, slowly began to walk a circuit of his prison. As Brian shuffled forward, his toe scuffed against something. Quickly kneeling, he reached out with probing fingers and found a large bottle of water, what felt like an apple and something mushy in a bowl. Bringing the bowl to nose he sniffed. Oatmeal. Brian felt around for a spoon and eventually, not finding one, brought the bowl to his mouth and shoveled the oatmeal in with his fingers. Finishing the oatmeal, he quickly finished the apple and drank some water. Brian placed the apple core in the bowl but held onto the water bottle. “Hey! Who are you? Where am I?” he shouted. 

The voice from before broke the silence. “All in good time Brian. All in good time. Sleep now.” Brian felt a wave of dizziness rush over him. Weaving slightly, Brian slid down the wall to a prone position. Must have been the oatmeal he thought briefly before darkness descended.

\---

Brian woke, shivering violently in the cold. Still dark. Still silent. Brian knelt and felt around for the food tray, finding nothing but the cold metal floor. Climbing to his feet, Brian carefully walked forward until his foot bumped against something, causing it to scrape against the wall. Reaching down, Brian felt carefully around until he could identify that it was a bucket. Brian stood for a moment before carefully stepping around it and completing his circuit of his room. Brian estimated that the room was about 8 feet by 8 feet and was a metal shed of some sort. He wondered how long he had been there and how long until Rome noticed that he hadn’t heard from Brian. 

Brian sat down in a corner and pulled his knees up. He remembered driving across the country, keeping up his funds by racing in some of the larger cities that he stopped in. He made it to LA in 5 days and had immediately gone to DT’s Garage to see if the crew was all working. After watching them for about an hour he had gone to get something to eat before checking in to the SandFlea Motel near Redondo Beach. He had planned on staying in LA a week or so before heading toward Bonneville to hopefully find a cheap trailer for the Miami crew to stay for the week and a half that they would be there. He remembered heading to bed, but then nothing until he woke here. So he must have been taken that first night.

Suddenly, Brian was blinded by a piercing light. Brian brought his hand up reflexively, trying to shield his eyes. Rough hands grabbed him, hauling him to his feet. He got brief glimpses of men in black balaclavas before a dark hood was shoved over his head and a draw string tied tightly around his neck. Brian immediately began gasping, trying to ease air past his restricted airway. As Brian tried to suck in air, he was dragged out of the cell and down a flight of stairs before he was shoved face down on a metal table and his arms were cuffed to the table top and his legs spread and cuffed to the table legs. Before he even had his bearings, Brian cried out as he felt someone shove into him from behind, driving him forward until the table cut into the top of his thighs as he bent over the table. Brian tried to relax his sphincter to let the cock in more easily, but shuddered as his body reflexively tightened up against the intrusion. He felt a hand grasp the back of his neck, squeezing and further limiting his ability to breath. Black spots began to dance before his eyes and he prayed for unconsciousness as he was raped. Just as he felt the darkness descending, the hand was removed and the hood was loosened, allowing air to course down his sore throat. Brian cried out again as the blessed darkness receded and air drew into his lungs again and a voice roughly whispered “Don’t want you missing out on all the fun, now do I?” 

Brian felt a jolt course through him and he grunted. “Yeah, you like that don’t you, you little whore. Gonna make you come so hard as I ram your hole, you’ll be begging for more.” Brian closed his eyes in shame as his body betrayed him as his prostate was ruthlessly rubbed with the head of the cock moving inside him. He felt his dick begin to lengthen and harden as blood rushed to his groin. Suddenly he felt a callused hand reach around and grab him, stroking up and down and rubbing the slit on the head. Precum began to pearl at the tip and the man spread it around the head while continuing his assault on Brian’s prostate. Brian gave a miserable moan as he felt his balls tighten up and the familiar tingle in his groin before come weakly spurted from his dick, covering the man’s hand and dribbling on the floor. “Told you I’d make you come, you little slut. You’ll like being my bitch, won’t you now.” With that the man grabbed both of Brian’s hips and slammed in three more vicious times before giving a deep groan and coming deep in Brian. Brian could feel the man painting his inside, could feel the come and blood seeping from his hole and running down his thigh. A hand grabbed his neck again as he felt the hood raise slightly, exposing his mouth. A finger roughly tried to shove inside his mouth and Brian clenched his teeth against the intrusion. Suddenly his knee exploded in pain as it was kicked from the side, buckling under him. “Lick it clean, bitch.” Brian felt tears prickle his eyes as he opened his mouth and felt the hand covered in his own come shove inside. Brian sucked on the fingers and considered whether to bite them before accepting that chained and hooded all it would do would warrant additional abuse. The fingers slid from his mouth and the hood was dropped back down, once again tied tightly around his neck. Brian felt the chains around his hands and feet unlock, but his body was in too much pain to do anything but weakly stumble between the two men that took him back to his cell, where they removed the hood and threw him inside.

Brian collapsed in a heap on the floor, flinching slightly when the men slammed and locked the door. Crawling across the floor, Brian tentatively reached out until he felt the wall. Following the wall, Brian circled the room until he found the corner with his water bottle in it and huddled in the corner, greedily drinking water to try to wash the bitter taste from his mouth. Finally lowering the bottle, Brian shifted carefully, trying to find relief from the pain. Brian sat in the darkness, eyes staring out at nothing, and silently wondered if he would ever be found.

\---  
Disoriented, Brian flinched as rough hands grabbed him and hauled him up. He reflected that he must have dozed lightly as he never heard the door open. Once again a hood was drawn over his head and tied tightly. The men flanked Brian and rushed him downstairs, banging his feet on the stairs. Brian cried out as one of the men stepped on his foot and Brian heard the snap of a bone in his foot. Brian felt his arms being lifted and cuffs again snapping around his wrists. Brian stood, head hanging weakly, listening to the men move around the room. Suddenly pain exploded behind his right eye and he rocked in his restraints, grunting from the combined pain of the blow and the strain against his shoulders. Brian bit through his lip, blood filling his mouth, as he tried to keep from crying out. As he stumbled back to his feet, another blow fell on his temple from the other side. Brian gritted his teeth, again regaining his feet as he listened for movement around him, trying to predict when the next strike would occur. 

A gentle hand fell upon his shoulder, stroking his back as though soothing a child. “Brian... Have you figured it out yet? Do you know who I am?” Brian shook his head, twisting to try to get away from the hand resting on his back. “It’s me… Carter… I’ve come to take you home. But first, I wanted to show you my appreciation for all that you did to me in Miami.” Brian grunted as all the air rushed from his body when he was punched above his kidneys, unable to withhold the small noise of pain. Soon Brian lost track of the blows as they rained upon his body, alternating between viscous body shots and blows to the head. 

Brian slowly became aware of his surroundings. At some point during the beating the hood had been removed and he looked blearily around the room, absently realizing that his left eye was completely swollen shut and his right eye seemed to have developed tunnel vision. The room looked like part of an abandoned factory; he could see discarded pallets and boxes littering the far wall. Brian carefully turned his head, trying to see to the sides even as his head and neck protested the movement. As he looked around the room, the overwhelming sense of abandonment sunk in. This was not a place empty for the weekend, this place hadn’t had another soul in it for quite some time before Brian and his captors had settled here.

“ ‘ey.” Brian called out weakly. His voice cracked around his dry throat. “Who’s out there?” He listened closely but only heard the scurry of mice and the slow drip of his blood hitting the floor. “Hey! Verone!” He called again, a little louder, gritting his teeth against the protesting ribs. Brian pulled ineffectively against his chains, uneasiness slowly rising within him as the total silence sunk in. “Come back you fuckers!” he called, fear creeping into his voice. Soon Brian began to panic, jerking against his bonds and screaming for help. Brian screamed until his voice had faded to a hoarse whisper and blood was dripping down his arms from where the cuffs had cut into his wrists. Finally he sagged against the chains, still whispering for help. 

Brian vacantly watched as a man all in black approached him. His vision had narrowed to a small slit and Brian curled his lip in a snarl at the man as the hood was placed back over his head. Brian snorted to himself, somehow he doubted that the snarl was effective when his eyes were swollen shut and his lip split with blood running down his chin. The first cuff was released and Brian sagged weakly against the man as he reached up and unlocked the other wrist. The man gave a disgusted grunt and pushed Brian off of him and Brian collapsed, banging his head on the floor. Brian felt hands roughly grab him under his arms and pull him up before the two men returned him to his cell. 

Once again the men roughly removed the hood and shoved him in the cell, slamming the door behind him. Brian fell forward, unable to catch himself before he was sprawled across the floor. Gathering his strength, he slowly rolled into the fetal position, waiting for the nausea to pass before he tried to get to his feet. As he pulled his knees up, he felt his foot brush against something. Brian grunted as he reached down, fingers searching for what was in the cell with him. Finally his fingers landed upon a bottle and a bowl of something. He pulled both towards him and gently sniffed the bowl. Oatmeal again. Brian hesitated for a moment, remembering the last bowl, before scooping up some and bringing it to his mouth. Drugged or not, he needed to keep his strength up.

\---

The next week passed in a blur of darkness, silence and pain. Beatings. Rape. Whippings. Brian no longer remembered a life without pain. 

“He’ll come for me, you know.” Brian smiled at the elf sitting in the corner of his cell. “A white knight astride a charger coming to my rescue.” The elf blinked at him before pulling a rose from his pocket and holding it out to him. Brian reached out, tipping onto his face as the elf stood and danced just beyond his reach. “Such pretty things. Won’t you share?” The elf shook his head before its face slowly morphed into that of a vampire, fangs gleaming as it stalked toward him. Brian cowered, whimpering, with his arms protecting his head. The smell of pizza filled the air and Brian realized he was lying in a bed of pizza slices. He giggled as the vampire circled his bed, snarling and hissing at Brian’s bed of garlicky goodness. Brian picked frantically at a scab below his eye, knowing that the White Knight would be disappointed in him if he had scabs across his face. The scab finally released and warm blood began to again trickle down his face. Gathering blood on his fingertip, Brian began to paint the air, muttering to himself as he filled his cell with rainbows. The vampire faded away and Brian smiled as his elf once again settled into the corner and watched him with wise eyes.

 

D&B D&B D&B D&B

Rome rolled over and groaned, holding his head in his hands. Slowly pushing himself out of bed, he stumbled to the bathroom and sighed as he had the world’s longest piss. Turning the shower tap on hot, Rome fumbled through his medicine cabinet before he was able to find some Tylenol. Shaking out a few capsules, he swallowed them before stepping into the shower. A small whimper escaped as the water poured down onto his head, seeming to beat in time with the marching band practicing behind his left eye. Pushing his palms into his eyes, Rome shook his head and twisted his neck. Finally deciding that he might live another day, he showered and dried off, getting dressed before grabbing his bag and locking up. Clomping down the stairs of his apartment complex, Rome pulled out his phone. No messages from Brian. He wished that he could remember what had happened last night. Last thing he remembered was that sweet little number coming up and dancing with him. 

Mentally shrugging his shoulders, Rome tossed his bag into the car before sliding behind the wheel. SpeedWeek was in one week, time to get his game face on. Brian had driven out almost two weeks ago. He had muttered something about wanting to check in on old friends before blushing and getting in his car. Rome figured that meant Brian was going to go swing by the Toretto place again. Brian had heard when Toretto returned to the States with a new identity and had flown out two or three times a year the past three years to “check on things.” Rome had been around the block a few times. He figured he knew what Brian was doing. But, if Brian wanted to spend a couple grand going out and watching from a distance to see how they were doing, Rome figured Brian was a grown man and could make his own choices. He had asked Brian after the second trip about why he didn’t just call Toretto or walk up to the garage and him that he loved him. Brian had just shook his head and replied that it wasn’t like that. That he had brought Dom enough trouble. Brian didn’t expect forgiveness, but he had just wanted to be sure that Dom was doing okay. Rome had nodded and didn’t ask again. He owed Brian enough to let him keep his dignity if that was the story he wanted to stick to.

Rome swung by Tej’s garage and checked in with Tej and Suki. They were going to be leaving the next day and were only bringing one car. Suki’s car had gotten trashed a few nights prior on another bridge jump so they were both going to race Tej’s. Rome gave them each a fist bump and Suki a quick one armed hug before hitting the road. It was going to take several long days to get across country. He just hoped Brian had pulled through with getting them set up with a trailer out at Bonneville. He didn’t need to be roughing it in some tent out there and didn’t want to pay for a motel. He had some upgrades he wanted for his car for next year.

 

D&B D&B D&B D&B

“Hey Leon.” Dom called, “Is this engine going to be put back together in time? We gotta leave for Bonneville in three days. You going to finish up here or what.”

Leon turned in his seat. “Of course man. Got those parts from Japan yesterday. We just gotta tighten up the manifold, drop the engine block, put in the new exhaust,” Dom stopped listening as Leon continued to rattle out the many tasks that still needed to be continued before the car would be race ready. Letty’s and Leon’s cars were ready to go and Vince thought he would be done today. Dom was just waiting for his. Pure American muscle. He flexed his shoulders as he watched Leon turn back to the part he was polishing.

Dom grinned at his family as they worked to get the car ready. They’d never been to Bonneville before. He couldn’t wait to see their reactions.

 

D&B D&B D&B D&B

Rome glared as Tej and Suki pulled up to the salt flats. “Have you fucking heard from him?” he shouted as Tej eased out of the car and stretched his back. Tej glanced at Suki and shook his head. “Snowman better have a good reason he’s not here. Where the fuck are we supposed to sleep, man? I’m too good looking to sleep in a tent. It ain’t civilized!”

Tej cracked his neck as Suki circled the car and leaned against his shoulder. “Did you call him?”

Rome rolled his eyes. “Did I call him? Fuck! Why didn’t I think of that? Of course I called him.”

Tej glared at Rome before turning and leaning inside his car. Pulling out his cell phone, Tej searched his contacts and dialed. “Hey Ricardo! My man! Wha’s been happening here, dawg?” Rome watched as Tej smooth talked Ricardo for a few minutes. “Yo. There been any new blood around the racing scene?” Rome watched as a grin flashed across Tej’s face. “Yeah yeah. OK. This dude’s total white bread. Beach bum type. But frosty as can be when he races. Drives a tricked out Skyline, smokes like a dragon.” Tej gave a laugh. “Nah, man. My boy don’t smoke! His car does fool!” A frown crossed Tej’s face. “Ya did huh. A’ight. Let me know if you hear anything else. Yeah. See ya at the flats. Don’t forget to bring the moneys so I can please the honeys.” Tej laughed once more and hung up, a worried frown crossing his face.

“Ricardo heard that a Skyline was parked out at the SandFlea Motel a few weeks ago. It’s not there anymore, but then Tiki, one of the other crews, came to a race sporting a new right hand drive blue Skyline. Ricardo said that Tiki’s crew runs a chop shop outside of the city and has a history of… acquiring… vehicles in a less than legal fashion.”

Rome turned and kicked the tire of his Eclipse. “Alright. Tej, see what else you can find out. Like when the Skyline arrived at the motel and when Tiki’s crew grabbed it. I’m going to see if I can find us a place to stay for the week that won’t break the bank. Keep me posted on what you find and we’ll go from there.”

Tej and Suki nodded before turning and climbing back in the car. Rome watched them pull away before turning back to his own car. Standing at the door, Rome looked out across the flats at the trailers lined up with a variety of high performance cars parked around them. Rome tapped his closed fist gently on the roof before he pushed away from his car and headed toward the registration tent. Maybe someone had a last minute cancelation. 

That evening Rome, Tej and Suki sat around a small fire crackling in front of their tent. Rome lifted his beer to his lips and drained the remainder of the bottle. Holding the empty bottle up to the light, Rome watched pensively as the firelight flickered through the bottle. 

Suki looked around at the other tents and snorted. “I feel like I’m in one of those refugee camps you see on the news.”

Rome sighed and closed his eyes. “Hey. We were lucky to get this. At least we have the camp bathrooms with real running water. I ain’t taking my black ass out to take a dump in the woods.”

Tej snorted. “What woods?” he muttered.

Rome glared a moment before continuing. “I gots needs. And one of those first needs is running water. So I’m pretty happy sitting here right now.” Rome stood and grabbed another beer from the cooler before settling back down in his folding chair. Twisting off the top, Rome drank deeply before seeming to settle deeper in his chair. “So Tej. What’d you find out?”

“Ricardo talked to a friend that works the night shift at the SandFlea. He said that he remembered Bullet checking in, but then never saw him again. The car was there for three nights and then it disappeared. Brian had paid through the end of the last week in cash and so no one checked on anything. I think we can assume the car wasn’t jacked while he was tucked away sleeping in his room, so he must have been taken one of those first three days. So he’s been missing for a little over two weeks now.” Tej leaned forward in his chair, elbows on his knees. “Got any ideas on who would have taken him?”

Rome shook his head slowly. “From what he said, he wasn’t too popular out here by the time he left. I know that there was a crew out here, the Trans, he shot the leader and the second in command was in a wheel chair for a few months. The crew he ran with, those guys doing the truck jackings, he worried for a while that they would come out to Miami for revenge. But he let them go, so I don’t think that they would have done it. Still, he knows them better than I do.” Rome took a drink of his beer, wiping his mouth slowly as he continued to think. “He mentioned a few other crews in passing, but those are the two big ones. The cops hate him here. But if they caught him and brought him in then we should have heard from him. They couldn’t keep him for two weeks without him getting to make a phone call. Man,” Rome shook his head tiredly, “I just don’t know.”

Silence settled over the three of them again as they watched the wood pop and snap, sending up embers into the night sky.

 

D&B D&B D&B D&B

Brian rested on his back in the desert, watching the stars above. “Hey Rome. Did you know that most of those stars up there have already burned up and are gone by the time we see them? Pretty cool huh.” Brian smiled as he watched a falling star streak across the sky. Pointing to the star, Brian turned his head to show Rome, only to find Johnny Tran’s empty gaze staring back at him, jaw gaping with broken teeth. Brian flinched back and sat up. Flames were licking at his feet. He was surrounded by fire, the crackling loud in his head. As he watched, the fire reached his feet, his skin going up in flames like candles as the fat and muscle dripped off his bones like wax. Brian tried to scoot back, away from the fire, only to find Lance’s arms surround him, holding him securely as he watched the flame move up his legs. Brian began screaming, and then his screams changed to coughs as he inhaled the heat and smoke from his burning legs. Suddenly the fire disappeared and Brian was alone in the desert, once more looking up at the sky. Brian giggled as he reached up to grab the moon, hoping to have a bite of cheese. Watching the stars flicker above, he began to sing softly, “Twinkle twinkle little star, How I’ve wondered what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a big ol’ pecan pie.” Brian turned to the ever faithful elf in the corner. “That’s not right. I don’t like pecan pie. Shhhh. Don’t tell the bad men. They’ll bring me pie and make me eat it up. Little blue mockingbird told me so. Painting rainbows ‘cross the sky.”

 

D&B D&B D&B D&B

“Oh man. Look at all these cars!” Leon looked around in wonder at the cars and bikes parked all over the salt flats.

“Bonneville SpeedWeek is a national event these days. I heard last year they had over 500 entries between bikes and cars. This is where you really test your car. Race Wars lets in the wannabes. This is where the guys with REAL funding go to test their cars. Come on. Let’s go check in.” Dom strode off to the blue registration tent, Letty, Leon and Vince following while looking at the gleaming cars.

Several hours and a few side bets later, Dom and crew were sitting under their canopy, watching the last few races for the day wrap up. Dom looked out over the crowd, idly wondering if he would see Brian here. He hadn’t heard anything from the LA racing scene about him. After about a year in Mexico, the heat had died down and Dom and crew had returned to LA under new identities, careful to keep their noses clean and not raise any attention from authorities. It meant that they didn’t get to race as much as they used to, limited to one or two races a month held out of the county limits, but that was a small price to pay for being back with Mia and back in his own garage. While their new identities would hold up under most reviews, Dom figured a lot of the local cops may still recognize him and that was a hassle he didn’t need.

As Dom watched, a Bugatti Veyron and Lamborghini pulled up to the line. Nodding to the cars, Dom flashed a grin at Vince as he stood to get a better look at the race about to start. Right as the tree turned green, a tall muscular black man got in Dom’s face, blocking him from seeing the race. Dom snarled as he turned to the man. “What the fuck is your problem?”

“Where the fuck is he, Toretto?” the man shouted as he shoved at Dom’s chest.

Vince surged up beside Dom, fists clenched at his side. Dom held an arm out to hold Vince back as Letty and Leon fell silent behind him. The crowd roared and Dom idly wondered which car had won the race. “I don’t know who you think you are, asshole, but I ain’t who you’re looking for.”

The black man held out a crumpled piece of paper, waving it in Dom’s face. “Don’t tell me that. Who else would have left this on my car you fucker?”

Dom reached out and grabbed the paper from the man’s fist, smoothing it out so he could see. Written across the top was a scrawled note that read ‘Nice run Rome. Brian would have been impressed with the 10.42, but you gotta get off the line faster. Brian’s a little tied up at the moment but sends his regards.’ Below the note was a low quality picture of Brian, hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. Stark lash marks covered his body and dark streaks coursed down his body. Leaning against the wall behind Brian was a man partially obscured by shadow. Dom could make out few features other than a white beater, what appeared to be a silver cross hanging down his chest and a shaved head. The man’s arms were folded across his chests and his biceps bulged against his fists as they lay across his chest. 

Dom felt his heart stutter as an icy tendril wound its way through his stomach. He scowled and shoved the paper back at the man. “You Rome?” The man nodded, grabbing the paper and crumpling it back in his fist. “That ain’t me.” 

“Who the fuck else is here that knows my boy and saw my run? Brian told me about you. He always figured one day you would show up and beat the shit out of him. So. You’ve had your fun. Tell me where the fuck he is or I’ll fucking make you.” 

Rome got up in Dom’s face and stared at him with icy determination. Looking in his eyes, Dom knew that Rome would kill him if he thought that it would get Brian back. Vince growled low in his throat next to him, pressing slightly against the arm holding him back. “Come on Dom. Let me take care of this asshole for you and teach him some manners.” 

Dom shook his head slightly at Vince, never taking his eyes of Rome. Rome stared back, fury evident as his nostrils flared slightly with each breath. “I don’t know what to tell you man. ‘s not me.” Glancing down at the fist still clenching the paper, Dom offered a tight grin. “Wish I could help ya, but I haven’t seen Brian since he left LA. Go look somewhere else.” Dom pushed Vince lightly with his arm and together they turned. Dom jerked his head at Leon and Letty and the four of them headed for their trailer. As Dom held the door open he glanced back at Rome to see him still staring at Dom. 

Rome watched as Dom began to step up into the trailer. “If I find out it’s you, Toretto, you won’t have time to fucking regret taking him.” With that, Rome grabbed the chair Leon had been sitting in and threw it across the canopy before crumpling the paper into a tight ball and throwing it at the table with the cooler of beers. Rome spun around stormed back through the crowd.

Dom paused on the top step, listening as Letty and Leon told Vince about how the Bugatti crossed the line right before the Lambo and the near riot that occurred when the two men got out and shook hands before waving at the crowd. Looking back to their canopy, he watched as the balled up paper rocked slightly in the wind before being blown off the table into the weeds beneath. Dom climbed the rest of the way into trailer, forcing a smile as he joined the conversation about the cars they had seen racing that day.

\---

Dom silently got out of bed and stepped out of the trailer. He shivered slightly in the chilled air as he walked over to the table and sat. He looked out across all of the campers, trailers and tents as he rubbed his thumb across his lower lip and thought about Brian. When he’d first returned to the states he’d looked for Brian at the races, nosed around to see if anyone had heard where he’d gone. After almost a year of searching he’d given up, finally accepting the fact that Brian had left him and had disappeared. Then last year Brian’s face was all over the news with the drug bust down in Miami. Dom snorted. Only Brian would think to stop a yacht by driving his car onto it. After that, he couldn’t seem to get Brian out of his mind. He thought about driving to Miami, but then figured that Brian knew where to find him. If Brian had wanted to, he would have come back. He would think back to Brian’s laughter as they worked on the Supra together, his flushed cheeks when Dom caught him staring and the heavy looks Brian would give him. A lot changed between them the night he showed Brian his dad’s car. That was the first night that they had kissed, but certainly wasn’t the last. Late at night, Dom would sit outside his garage, watching the stars and imaging he could hear Brian’s hoarse cried as he came against Dom’s stomach. They spent many late nights on the couch in the garage, wrapped in each other’s arms as they let the warm air dry their skin. 

Dom reached down and grabbed the paper, carefully smoothing it on the table. Vince had walked in on Brian and Dom one night as they lay tangled together. Dom thought back to how embarrassed Vince had been and how Brian had just stood up and walked over to his clothes and casually put them on. Once Brian was dressed he had casually turned to Vince and grinned, telling him to be glad he hadn’t arrived five minutes earlier as he would really have gotten a show. Vince had blanched as Brian walked past him and Dom had let out a huge laugh before getting up and getting dressed himself. He’d grabbed a few beers from the fridge in the office and he and Vince had spent the next two hours talking. When Brian arrived the following afternoon, Vince had just glared and told Brian that he was watching him. Brian had nodded and then continued to work on his car.

Dom heard the trailer door squeak open and turned to see Vince stepping down and walking toward him. Vince settled himself across the table and Dom silently turned the paper and pushed it to Vince. Vince looked down and swore softly.

“This what that asshole was spouting off about earlier today?” Dom nodded. “Fuck, Dom. What’d the Buster get himself into?” Dom shook his head silently, looking at Vince with pain filled eyes. Vince looked back at Dom with a level of seriousness not usually found on his face. “You still want him?” Dom nodded, never breaking eye contact. “Even after he left you? Disappeared and never came back?” Dom closed his eyes briefly before nodding again. Vince searched his eyes carefully, looking for reservations or doubt. Finally Vince whispered, “You still love him?” Dom nodded again. Vince nodded back before picking up the paper and giving it one last look. “Alright then. Let’s go find him.”

“How?” Dom asked, voice rough with emotion.

“We know the asshole who took him was here at SpeedWeek earlier today. We start there. But we’re going to need more help. You up for that? Lettin’ everyone know what went on between you two?”

Dom nodded. “Yeah. Fuck ‘em if they care. Even if Bri doesn’t want me, we gotta get him outta there. I wouldn’t wish that on Lance.” Dom paused before a small smile quirked across his mouth. “Well… Maybe Lance.”

Vince grinned before standing. “Alright then. Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be a busy day.” Dom rose and the two headed toward the trailer as Vince slapped an arm around Dom’s back. They would find Rome and get help. Then Dom would get his Buster back.

 

D&B D&B D&B D&B

Brian grinned at the elf and held his broken fingers up to his lips. “Shhhh. The shadows came, sneaky sneak and stole your voice away. Not a word, a sound, a peep.” Brian peered out into the darkness, looking at visions only he could see. Brian didn’t even notice when the door opened and the men came in, dropping the hood over his head. Brian giggled as they dragged him from his cell and back down the stairs, his torn and bloody body dangling like a limp rag between them. “Like a fancy ball mask, hide, hide, don’t speak. Let no one see what’s beneath.”

The men draped his body over the table, cuffing his wrists to the table legs. They no longer cuffed his legs as Brian now lay as docile as a lamb. Verone came up and looked over Brian in disgust. He had read that total sensory deprivation would drive most men insane but he had expected more time from Brian. Brian no longer even used the bucket in the corner, just pissed and shit himself wherever he lay. Verone stepped back again with disgust. “Clean it up. It’s disgusting.”

The men nodded and unshackled Brian, pulling him over to the side of the warehouse where a hose snaked in from outside. Letting Brian drop to the floor, the first man ducked outside, turning the faucet on full blast while the second aimed at Brian’s body. The cold water fell on Brian’s hood as he lay there, facing up. Quickly rinsing the worst of the dirt, blood and feces, the second man grunted and the first shut the faucet off before returning inside. Together they once again lifted and dragged Brian across the warehouse and strapped him back to the table. Verone gave a cold smile. “Much better boys. You can go. I’ll call you when I’m done with it.”

The two men silently left and Verone drew his hand down Brian’s spine. “Brian, Brian, Brian. You aren’t drinking or eating enough my pet. It isn’t time yet for you to go, I’m not near done with you.” Brian lightly twitched under Verone’s hand before he began muttering softly. “What is that my pet?”

Verone leaned down to Brian’s face, straining to listen. “The stars sing like little birds in trees, softly whispering their secrets to me.”

Verone stood back up and snarled, grabbing Brian’s head by his hair and banging it against the table. Brian grew quiet and Verone’s hands quickly dropped to his belt. How was he supposed to enjoy this if the fucker kept distracting him. Verone ripped his belt off and quickly unfastened his pants. Looking at the come stained floor, he gave a brief smile. Well, his pet wouldn’t get his orgasm today, but he would leave something to remember him by. Dropping his pants, Verone grabbed his dick and shoved roughly into Brian, groaning as the velvet heat surrounded him as he began to thrust into Brian’s ass. With each thrust he ground his balls against Brian’s body, clenching his teeth at the extra stimulation. Reaching behind, Verone roughly pushed a finger in his own hole before coming deep within Brian. Verone smiled as he felt his hole squeeze his finger tightly, imagining it was Brian’s hole when he was able to force an orgasm from him. Nothing gave him the feeling of absolute power as much as forcing an orgasm out of Brian despite his pleas. Stepping back, Verone smiled as come and blood slowly trickled out of Brian’s hole and down his leg. His pet was almost used up, but he still had a few good days left in him. Turning to leave, he gave a sharp whistle and the two men entered the room. “Go ahead and enjoy yourself boys, he’s not going to be around much longer. Get your fucks in while you can.”

 

D&B D&B D&B D&B

The following morning found Dom and Vince wandering the grounds looking for a familiar bald head. Finally they found Rome sitting shirtless outside a bedraggled tent, drinking coffee. Walking up to the man, Dom slowly looked him over. He saw the wary eyes that seemed to see everything, throwing a challenge out as casually as breathing. The carefully studied sprawl; looking relaxed while ready to spring at a moment’s notice. And finally the shiv scar near his ribs, shining like a badge of armor. Dom knew this type. Hell, ten years ago he WAS this type. Dom and Vince stopped in front of Rome and waited while Rome slowly looked them over. Rome carefully placed his mug on the ground and gracefully rose to his feet, hands loosely fisted at his side. 

Dom gestured with the paper. “How can we help?”

Rome studied Dom and Vince carefully before nodding. “Alright then. Let me introduce you to the other guys here. Then we gotta talk.” Rome ducked his head into the tent next to his and Dom could hear quiet voices but not the words. After a moment, two more people climbed out of the tent, the woman hastily braiding her hair while the man carefully picked the largest afro Dom had seen in a while. Rome gestured to the two. “Suki. Tej. Meet Dom and Vince. Dom ran the crew in LA.” Suki and Tej nodded. 

Dom and Vince nodded in return before turning the focus back to Rome. “Who do you think did it since it ain’t me?”

Rome sighed and chewed his lip a moment. “You know of any crews in LA that would have liked to get the jump on Brian?” 

Dom shook his head. “How do ya know he was taken in LA and not in Miami? Maybe whoever it was has a friend out here yanking your chain while they have Bri… Brian back in Miami.”

Rome shook his head. “His car was taken outside the SandFlea Motel in Redondo Beach a few weeks ago. Turned up in a chop shop.”

Dom shook his head in confusion. “What was he doing in Redondo Beach? A job?”

Rome sighed and looked at Tej. Dom watched as they seemed to have some sort of silent discussion before Rome turned back to Dom. “He was out here watching you. He comes out a couple times a year. Just… watches. Told me once that he just wanted to be sure you were alright. He figured if you ever saw him that you’d kick his ass, so he’d come out for a week or so and just watch. Come home quiet for a month or so, slowly come back around, then repeat the whole fucking thing.”

Dom glanced at Vince before staring at Rome. Brian had come out to LA to watch over him. Why hadn’t Brian come up to him. Shit, this whole thing could have been avoided if Brian had just come up. Dom closed his eyes and struggled to push the pain back down. He’d deal with that later. Now he needed to focus on Brian. “Alright. So we know he’s in the area. Close enough that the guy probably came out himself to watch and deliver that note.” Dom stared at Vince for a moment before seeming to come to a decision. “Come by my trailer in an hour. Gonna get some guys I know. Then we can figure it out.” Rome nodded and Vince and Dom turned and began walking to their trailer. 

“What’cha thinking Dom?” Vince asked as they walked back.

“Gotta get Hector’s crew. I know they’re here. Don’t know if Edwin’s crew is here. Hector will know. Let’s stop by Hector’s trailer. Wake him up.” 

Dom and Vince stopped near a trailer and Dom banged on the door while yelling Hector’s name. The door slammed open and Hector stood with a snarl on his face. “What the fuck you want, homes? It’s too early in the morning for this shit.”

“Need your help.” 

“Fuck man, this shit couldn’t wait until a decent hour? I was up with the hermanos til 4:00 this morning. Bebiamos con las senoras, si sabe lo que significo.” Hector glared at Dom and Vince.

“Please.” Dom whispered. “It’s… It’s the snowman. He’s in trouble.”

“What kind of trouble, homes?”

“The kind that I’m calling in favors. Can’t do it alone. I need all the help I can get.” Dom closed his eyes briefly before looking back into Hector’s eyes.

Hector stood for a moment, considering Dom’s words. “Alright. What do you need.”

Dom visibly deflated as some of the tension left his shoulders. “You know if Edwin’s crew is here?” 

Hector shook his head. “I don’t think so. Monica yanked his chain, think he stayed home.”

Dom nodded. “Come by my trailer in about 45 minutes? Meeting up with some other guys there as well. We’re in slot 182.”

Hector nodded. “Alright Dom. I’ll be there.”

Dom gave a brief smile. “Thanks Hector. I’ll owe you. Whatever you need when this is over. You just ask.” Hector nodded with a grave expression on his face. Vince sketched a small salute as he and Dom turned to return to their trailer. Dom had only taken a few steps before turning back to Hector. “And Hector? You know any other crews here. Crews you can count on. Bring them with.” 

Hector nodded and watched as Dom and Vince wove through the campsites back toward their trailer before closing the door and kicking the mattress Julio was sleeping on. “Wake up, bro. We got somewhere we need to be in 45 minutes.

\-----

Dom, Vince, Leon and Letty were sitting at the table with chairs pulled up around when Hector strolled up with five other guys. Dom recognized Julio from his crew, but hadn’t seen the other guys before. Before introductions could be made, Rome, Tej and Suki walked up and joined the group. Dom pointed to each person in his crew and nodded at each racer as Hector pointed at his men as did Rome. Dom stood up and the group fell silent, watching him. “Alright. Thanks for coming Hector. Julio. Gabe. Pedro. Juan and Luis. I don’t know you guys, but as I told Hector. You need anything after this? Anything at all? You come find me. If I can, I’ll get it for you. But right now? I need your help.” Dom paused and turned to the table, pulling the paper out from under the rock. Looking at it a moment, he silently handed it to Hector.

Hector swore under his breath and handed it to Julio. Dom stayed silent as the group passed it around. “We need to find this guy. He’s…” Dom paused and looked at Vince, who offered him a tense smile. “He’s pretty important to me. Like family. He was taken in LA. This picture was left on Rome’s car after his run yesterday. Figure he’s gotta be within a half day’s drive. I know… I know that’s a lot, but we gotta find him. Suki’s going to go to the police this morning. But that’ll take too fucking long. I’m not waiting for them to find him. I gotta start now. And I need your help. And when I find him and the bastard that did this to him? Well… You probably don’t need to be there for that.”

Each of the racers nodded before Hector spoke up. “You got it, Dom. I’m in.” A murmur of agreement rose from each of the other racers. “So.” Hector continued. “Where do we start?”

“All we have is this picture. See if anyone recognizes anything. There’s not much. Picture’s for shit. But if you look at the wall behind Bri, there’s something there. A sign or something. Can’t tell what. And the frame he’s cuffed to. That’s not a normal frame. Look. Looks like parts of a machine. A conveyor belt or something. There’s something more going across the top that just a pole or I-beam. Need to figure out what that is. And the guy.” Dom swallowed as he looked at the guy that at passing could be him. He understood why Rome had come to him ready to fight. Kill if necessary. “Who the fuck is he? It ain’t me, but he sure as hell looks like me. See if anyone knows him. Made copies of this earlier today. My number’s at the bottom. Give me all your numbers. If you find anything out, we’ll go from there.” Everyone nodded and Leon went to the trailer and returned with copies of the flier with the note cut off from the top and Dom’s cell on the bottom. After passing out the picture, Dom shook each of their hands before they split up and went to see what they could find. 

Suki gave a final nod to Rome and a quick hug to Tej before walking to her car and heading into town with the original flier. Dom watched her car race across the flats before turning back to Rome, Tej and his crew. “Alright. Let’s see what we find.”

Three hours later found Dom hot, frustrated and tired. But as he walked away from yet another racer that was sympathetic but unhelpful, he looked down at the picture. “Hang in there Bri. I’m coming for ya.” Dom sighed and rolled his shoulders before he walked up to the next trailer and knocked on the door. Just as the door opened, his cell phone rang. “Shit!” he exclaimed. 

The guy at the door just stood there with his eyebrow raised. “Did ya need something?”

Dom shook his head as he pulled out his phone. “No. Sorry ‘bout that. Wrong trailer.” Turning, Dom saw it was Gabe before he answered his phone. “Yeah.”

“I think I got something.” Gabe replied, a hint of excitement in his voice. “Trailer 88. Guy thinks he knows what this place is.”

Dom closed his eyes and felt relief course through him. Finally. Maybe they had found something. “On my way.” Dom hung up the phone and hurried toward slip 88, glad for the good news. 

Dom walked up to slip 88 to find Gabe sitting and chatting with a guy under an awning. Dom saw an Audi R8 sitting next to his trailer, shining brilliantly in the sun. Walking up, the two men stopped their conversation and both rose. The man held out his hand and Dom reached out and shook it. “Chris. Chris Matthews. I was telling Gabe here that I think I may know this place.” 

“Dom.” Dom replied, crossing his arms and watching Chris. “What’d you see?”

“I used to be a plant manager in LA. Built window frames. Housing market tanked and economy went to shit. People stopped replacing windows. Plant shut down about four years ago. I don’t recognize the sign or the guy, but I know that machinery.”

Dom watched silently for a moment. “Why’d they leave the machinery behind? Would ‘a thought they would have sold it or something.”

Chris shook his head. “Nah. They mothballed the place. Company’s from Norway. They were hoping to ramp back up when the economy recovered. Put some locks on the door, hired some low rent security company to drive by once a week to check things out and then moved on.”

Dom clenched his jaw briefly. “Why the fuck didn’t the security company find him then?”

Chris shook his head sadly. “They were a pretty shady company. Probably stopped going by within six months of getting the contract.”

Dom nodded thoughtfully. “Can you get me directions to this place? We can go check it out.” Chris nodded and went into the trailer, emerging again with a sheet of paper and pen. He quickly sketched how to get to the manufacturing plant, which was on the southeast side of LA. Once done, Dom grabbed the paper and quickly said thanks, pulling his cell phone out while walking back to his trailer. He vaguely heard Gabe jog up next to him as he sent a message to the group telling them to meet back at his trailer because they had a good lead. 

Once everyone was back at the trailer, Dom and Gabe went over what the man said. “It looks like this place is about four to five hours from here. I’m leaving this afternoon. I know you guys gave up your day of racing to help with this, and I thank you. I don’t usually like promises, they can be broken too easily. But I meant what I said. If any of you ever need anything, come by my garage and if I can make it happen I will.” Dom handed his card to the four men that Hector had brought and shook their hands before they left to return to their own sites. “Hector. Julio. Thank you.” Dom reached over and gave Hector a quick hug before grabbing his head and kissing him on top of his head. He then turned to Julio and held out his hand, pulling him into a half hug and slapping him on the back. Dom stepped back and looked at everyone. “I’m gonna leave in a few hours.” Voices rose quickly as they each exclaimed that they were coming too. Dom held up his hand. “Wait. Before you say you want to come. If I find the bastard there that did this? I’m not holding back. I’ll kill him for what he did to Brian. And you guys don’t need to be mixed up in that. This will be hard time if I get caught. Would make my stint in Lompoc look easy.” Dom looked at Letty and Leon. “Leon. Letty. I need you to stay here.” Dom waited while they both protested being told to wait behind. Finally Dom held up his hand. “Letty. I need you to help Mia. If I get caught or don’t come back, I need to know she’s gonna be ok.”

“Dom. I…”

Dom interrupted Letty before she could finish. “Shhhh. I know she’s a big girl. But it will make me feel better if I know she has you with her. Please. For me.” Dom watched as Letty struggled before she finally gave a stiff nod. Dom then turned to Leon. “Leon. I need you here so that you and Letty can keep the garage going. That and the grocery are all that she’ll have left of me. I need to know that you can keep the business going for her. Letty will be there as a shoulder to cry on… I need you there as a shoulder she can lean on. Brother. Please. Can you do this?” Leon nodded his head before coming in and giving Dom a one armed hug, hands clasped across their chests. Dom turned to Vince.

“Don’t even ask, brother. You know I’ve got your back.”

Dom nodded and turned to Rome, Tej and Suki. “You guys in?” The three Miami racers all nodded, grim expressions on their faces. “Alright. Let’s grab some food then hit the road. I want to get there after dark. Don’t need to advertise we are coming in.” The group turned toward the trailer and slowly walked inside. Grabbing various foods from the fridge, soon everyone was back outside as Dom cooked the chicken and burgers on the small grill they’d brought. A subdued crowd sat together at the table. Before anyone could reach for the food, Dom held out his hand over the table. “I’m gonna say grace tonight.” Everyone but Suki bowed their head and she sat quietly with her hands in her lap, watching as Dom gathered his thoughts. “Heavenly Father, we ask that you give us strength from this food to do what needs to be done. We ask that you watch over Brian and help him hang on until we get there. And I ask that you forgive this sin that I am about to do, and to know that I do this to love and protect my family. In your name we pray. Amen.” Whispered Amens drifted around the table and Suki smiled at Tej when he gave her a searching look.

“You good?” Tej asked.

“Of course. It doesn’t matter if I believe, I know that many find solace in their beliefs. If it gives someone comfort to ask for strength for what must be done from a higher power, then I encourage them to do so. And I will happily sit in respectful silence while they do. Of course I’m good, Tej.”

Dom looked on with a thoughtful expression on his face before nodding slightly to Suki as he grabbed the chicken to begin passing around. Once everyone had eaten their fill and the paper plates had been gathered and thrown away, Dom and the others sat at the cleared table with the sketch provided from Chris. In addition to directions, Chris had tried to provide a rough floor plan of the factory, including the fire exits on each side of the building. The team poured over the map, discussing the best way to get in. Dom sat up. “Rome, what do you think?” 

Rome propped his elbows on the table, hands clasped in front of his chin. “Well. We don’t know how many people he has, although I would assume that he isn’t expecting company so hopefully he didn’t bring many. We don’t know what they are armed with. I’m gonna guess that they’re carrying, you don’t kidnap and rough someone up like that if you’re too chickenshit to carry a gun. From what Chris said, I’m gonna guess that they security system has gone to shit, but we shouldn’t count on it. And the factory is in the middle of nowhere so if we aren’t careful then they will see us coming from a mile away.” Rome gave a rueful grin. “That about sum it up?”

“Yeah.” Dom replied. “That about sums it up. So. Anyone got any suggestions?”

“I can take care of the security system if they have one.” Tej spoke up. When everyone looked at him and Rome raised an eyebrow Tej grinned and replied “Hey, had to pad the car fund somehow didn’t I?”

“If we want to come in silent, we’re gonna have to walk part of the way in. I don’t know about you guys’ cars, but Dom’s car isn’t built for stealth. That engine is raw power and they’ll hear us coming in it.” Vince added.

Dom nodded. “Yeah. As we get closer, we’ll make a judgment call about where to stop and walk the rest of the way in. Sounded like before it shut down they had some woods not far from the factory, we can see how far we can drive in under the cover of the trees.”

Suki looked at the exits. “I don’t think we should split up there. There are too many unknowns. Easier to watch everyone’s back if we are all there together. Gotta be quiet anyway and won’t be able to communicate with each other if we did split up.

Dom nodded. “Alright. Sounds like we got a plan.” Dom turned to Suki. “What did the cops say today?”

Suki sighed. “Said they would check around. They have a small warehouse district in town they were going to look into. Course, this was before we knew he was in LA. Want me to swing by there on our way out of town and tell them to look in LA?”

Dom shook his head. “No. Not until I’ve gotten Bri out. We won’t be needing the cops to arrest anyone. Just to identify and notify next of kin.” Silence fell over the group as they considered what Dom said. “As I mentioned before. No hard feelings if you don’t want to be a part of this. Come, help me get Brian, and take him to the hospital. I’ll follow once I’ve taken care of business. But I can’t let this go. This picture is probably just the tip of the iceberg. I can’t let that guy walk.” 

Vince and Rome nodded while Suki bit her lip. “Once we find him, I’ll take him to the hospital. What hospital is near there?”

“St. Mary’s is just a few miles away. We’ll catch up with you there once we finish at the factory.” Dom said gently. Suki nodded before glancing down at her twisting fingers. Tej laid his hand over Suki’s hands, stilling the movement. “Suki.” Dom said gently. “You just focus on getting Brian the help he needs. Don’t even worry about the rest of us. You be there for Brian when the rest of us can’t. Then we can all be there for him later.” Suki nodded and offered a small smile. Dom pushed himself up from the table. “Alright. Vince. You wanna ride with me? Rome, you and Tej stay on my tail. Meet at the entrance to the flats. Let’s head out.”

The five moved from the table and Dom and Vince stepped into the trailer to say goodbye to Leon on Letty. Dom ducked into the back room and grabbed his shotgun and handgun, checking both for ammo before heading back up front. Handing Vince the handgun, Dom ignored Leon’s raised eyebrow and Letty’s wide eyes, quickly saying goodbye to both before heading out to the car. Slipping into the car, Dom gave them a last look before heading to the entrance.

\-----

The three cars made good time heading back to LA. Pulling up to a gas station about two miles from the plant, they gathered around the map. Dom quickly sketched directions to St Mary’s and handed the map to Suki. “We’ll be right behind you.” Suki nodded before folding up the map and shoving it in her back pocket. Dom turned to look at each member of the group. “Just so you know. Vince and I are carrying.” 

Rome nodded and slowly dipped his hand down his baggy shirt, tossing Dom a quick nod. Tej gave a sharp nod. “Figured you would be. Rome’s carrying, but Suki and I aren’t. Didn’t think we would be doing the Three Musketeer thing while we were here.”

Dom nodded. Vince gave a slight smile. “Watch our backs and we’ll blaze a trail for you. Suki, I’ll personally see you and Brian get safely out to your car before going back to get the others.” Suki gave Vince a relieved smile and he threw her a wink. 

Tej laughed and punched Vince’s arm. “That’s my girl there. Go find your own!” Vince gave a chuckle and even Dom broke a smile as the growing tension was broken across the group. Vince rapped his knuckles on the hood of Dom’s car. Let’s go find ourselves a snowman.” 

They climbed back into their cars and pulled out onto the road, heading to the factory located a few miles out of the city.

 

D&B D&B D&B D&B

Brian smiled at the elf that stood over him. Pulling himself up against the wall, Brian held his broken finger to his lips. “Shhhh. Tis kittens and puppies that climb away.” Brian giggled and pointed to the corner. “A pink heffalump watches over the sky. Woozles and woozles fly so high.” Brian looked down at his bruised and broken body in wonder. Looking back over at the elf, he whispered “Shall we dance with rainbows today? A turn about the floor perhaps?” Brian’s body slid down the wall until he was prone on the floor. “Perhaps the next one. I think I need to rest a spell.” Brian blinked slowly at the elf as it stared back at him. Slowly his eyes drifted shut. Brian didn’t stir when the door opened and they two men came into the cell, each grabbing an arm and pulling him out and back down the stairs.

 

D&B D&B D&B D&B

Pulling up to the grove of trees by the side of the road, the racers got out and looked at the factory about a half mile down the road. Rome squinted against the dark sky. “Man, I don’t see lights or nothing. Do you guys?”

Tej shook his head while Dom and Vince continued to look, doubt creeping into their minds that they would ever locate Brian.

“Look!” Suki hissed, pointing to the factory.

“What’d you see?” Tej asked.

“Watch the left corner window. I thought I saw a light for a second.”

Everyone stood quietly, looking intently at the window Suki had mentioned. After a few moments they all saw a brief flash. “Looked like the flare of a match maybe?” Dom asked. 

Rome nodded. “Yeah. Looks like someone’s having a smoke break.” 

Dom glanced at the other racers. “Let’s get closer. See how close we can get with this cover. Maybe we can get a jump on that guy. Taking the lead, Dom began walking quietly through the brush, carefully pushing underbrush out of his way. Rome followed with Suki and Tej in the middle and Vince taking the rear position. The three armed men each had their guns out, at the ready. As they approached the end of the tree cover, they could see a man standing near the corner window, finishing his cigarette. As they watched, he flicked his cigarette down and ground it out with the toe of his boot. As he turned to go back to the entrance, the light fell across his face and Dom heard Suki give a slight gasp behind him.

“Jesus, Dom. He really does look like you.” Vince muttered. Dom nodded his head slowly. As they watched, the man entered the building and was soon lost in the shadows. 

Dom turned to the group. “You guys ready?” Receiving a nod from each person, Dom turned back to the building and began running toward the entrance, crouched low with his shotgun pointed ahead. Rome and Vince each took a flank and then Suki and Tej dashed behind them, all five reconvening at the front entrance. Dom quickly glanced at everyone before slowly opening the door and slipping inside. 

As the team stood in the entrance, Dom tried to remember Chris’ description of the layout of the building. Based on the rough blueprint, the plant manager’s office was located down the hall on the left, while the entrance to the main factory was to the right. A stairwell behind the plant manager’s office led to the control room and the quality control lab. There was also a large room that had held spare parts for maintenance issues. Dom gestured toward the plant manager’s office and received nods from the group. Dom kept as close to the wall as he could, quickly peeking around the corner. Not seeing anyone, Dom waved the others forward and they silently walked to the plant manager’s office.

Dom felt a surge of adrenalin as they entered the office. A camping lantern sat on a large wooden desk and a camping cot was set up in the corner of the room. In a far corner of the room was a pile of laundry that looked smudged with dirt. Dom inched closer using the ambient light from the window to examine the clothes more closely. It wasn’t dirt on the clothes. Dom felt bile rise up in the back of his throat as he realized it was dried blood on the clothes. Most likely Brian’s blood. Turning from the clothes, Dom gestured and the team moved back into the hall. 

Dom slowly crept toward the stairwell to the second floor when he heard a quiet snick. Dom froze and turned to look at the others; wide eyes staring back at him. Vince and Tej both closed their eyes, straining to hear anything else. As they stood quietly, they heard another snick. Turning, Dom gestured to the other side of the lobby to the entrance to the main factory. The team carefully crossed the lobby, Vince and Rome standing at Dom’s shoulder as he slowly cracked the door and looked in.

Dom was horrified with what he saw. Brian was strung up on the cross bars again, head hanging limply on his chest. A shirtless man stood behind Brian with a whip, cracking it down on Brian’s back as blood splattered his chest. With the door opened, the quiet snick had become a sharp crash as the whip made contact with Brian. Dom felt Rome tense up behind him and gestured them back. After Dom carefully eased the door closed, they huddled together.

“Verone.” Rome spit out.

“Shit.” Tej whispered. “You sure?” 

Rome nodded. “Yeah. Couldn’t forget that motherfucker’s face if I tried.”

Dom watched the two men impassively.

“Who the fuck is Verone?” Vince asked.

“Mean fucker. Feds sent Brian in to bust him for drug running. Got me a deal with them if I came too. We were supposed to be wheelmen for him. Moving product. Fucker almost got away until Brian crash landed his car on the dude’s yacht.” Rome looked at Suki and Tej. “I thought he was still locked up?” Tej shrugged his shoulders. Rome shook his head. “He’s a sick dude. He was watching Brian real close when we were there. Brian said he knew how a fish felt being stalked by a great white. Man’s cold. Would kill his own mama if it was to his advantage.”

Dom nodded shortly. “I didn’t see anyone else. Did you guys?” Rome and Vince both shook their heads. “Alright then. Let’s move quick. Don’t kill him. Not yet at least.” Glancing once more at the racers, Dom turned to the door and shoved it open, screaming at Verone to drop the whip as the he ran across the factory floor. Verone dropped the whip and lunged for a table set up near the cross bars. Dom tackled him as he reached the table, knocking the gun he was reaching for to the ground. Vince was on him in seconds while Rome ran to where Brian hung limply by his cuffed wrists.

“Keys.” Rome shouted. Dom quickly grabbed Verone and slammed his head on the cement floor while Vince patted him down. Not finding the keys, Vince rushed to the table and began looking for keys. Suki and Tej hurried across the floor and began to help Vince look for the keys. 

As Dom struggled to keep Verone under him, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. “Vince!” Dom yelled. Vince spun and dropped to one knee, firing shots at the two men who had raced into the warehouse. Rome stepped around Brian’s body and began shooting as well, watching first one, then the other fall to the ground. Suki stood from where she had crouched at Dom’s shout and continued to look for keys while Tej hurried to Brian’s side. Rome went to the first body and kicked the gun away, although the man was missing most of the back of his neck so he doubted the guy would need it again. Looking down at the man that looked like Dom, Rome spat on him before turning and walking to the other guy. 

The other man had managed to pull himself to a seated position, one arm hanging uselessly down with a spreading blossom of red seeping across his shoulder. Rome squatted in front of the man. “Please.” The man begged. “It wasn’t me. It was all Verone. I won’t tell. Just let me go.” 

Rome looked impassively at the man begging before him. Looking back over his shoulder, he gestured with his gun to Tej and Suki easing Brian down after having released the cuffs. “Just like you let him go?” Rome looked back at the man cowering before him. Standing up, Rome stepped back a few feet before raising the gun and pointing at the man. “You’re right.” He said. “You won’t tell.” Rome fired a shot into the man’s head and watched impassively as the man collapsed back, dead before he hit the floor. Turning back, Rome watched Vince help Tej carry Brian out of the factory, Suki following close behind. Rome turned his head and saw Dom standing over Verone, disgust clearly written across his face. Rome sighed, suddenly very tired. 

Rome walked slowly over to where Dom was standing, quiet as he saw tears course silently down his face. Dom took a deep shuddering breath before he raised the shotgun. “Dom.” Rome whispered. Dom stopped and looked at Rome. “Let me. I’ve already got blood on my hands. You don’t need that burden. You go help the others get Brian in the car. I’ll finish up here.”

Dom stood silently over Verone’s still body before turning to Rome. “I need to finish it.”

Rome shook his head slowly, reaching a hand out to gently push the gun down. “Let me. Don’t have this on your soul. Brian’s gonna need you to help put him back together again. 

Dom studied Rome intently for a few minutes. “You done time?”

Rome nodded. “Chino. GTA.”

Dom pursed his lips and nodded slowly. “Lompoc. Attempted murder.”

Rome nodded and turned to study Verone on the floor. “You get into it at Lompoc much?”

Dom shook his head. “No. Kept my nose clean, stayed out of everyone’s business, just did my time.”

Rome nodded again. “Yeah. I guess you could say I was a… less… than model prisoner. Got shived once.” Dom watched Rome, wondering where he was going with this. “Few weeks later was out of infirm and the guy accidently tripped heading back from chow. Took a header over the railing and fell four stories. Never got fingered. This guy was always in everyone’s face. Hell, they’d have probably given me a fucking parade if they’d known it was me. Man deserved it. Would do it again if back there. But doing that? Changed something in me. Something I can’t ever get back.” Rome sighed and turned to face Dom squarely. “Dom. Brian needs you. He needs you whole. Not with blood on your hands, no matter how much this guy deserves it. I’ve got blood on my hands. Let me finish up here.”

Dom stood silently for a moment before nodding quietly. With one last look at Verone’s body on the ground, Dom turned and walked toward the exit. As he exited the building he heard the unmistakable sound of the high performance engines pulling into the parking lot. As he walked toward where Suki was sitting with Brian cradled in her arms, Vince and Tej pulled up in Suki and Dom’s cars. As Dom headed to the cars he heard a single shot ring out. Vince and Tej finished buckling Brian into the seat and Suki peeled out, tires squealing. As Dom watched her tail lights fade in the distance, Rome came out of the building, joining the others.

Dom sighed and turned to the others. “Let’s get to the hospital.”


	2. The Journey Back

Dom stretched out in the hospital chair next to Brian’s bed. Brian had been in the hospital for three days and his body was slowly recovering. Dom just worried whether his mind could recover. Suki and Tej had returned to Miami, promising to get updates and apologetic that they had to leave. Dom understood. He was leaning pretty heavily on Vince, Letty and Leon to keep the garage going, allowing him to stay here with Brian. After long discussions, Rome agreed that Dom was best equipped to help Brian once he got out of the hospital. Rome planned to stay around for another week before he needed to leave to return to Miami as well. 

Dom looked up as Rome entered the hospital room, carrying two cups of coffee. Handing one to Dom, Rome raised an eyebrow and tilted his chin toward Brian. “How’s he doing today?”

Dom took a careful sip of the coffee. Tasted like shit but at least it had caffeine. “Bout the same. Earlier today he had a pretty intense conversation. With Bugs Bunny. Apparently the Easter Bunny wants Bugs to come do promotional stand-ins when the Easter Bunny isn’t available. Couldn’t tell if Bugs agreed or not.” 

Rome sighed as he pulled up a chair. “Doc come in yet today?”

Dom shook his head. The two men sat silently, watching as Brian rested. Occasionally Brian would mutter something, but Dom had long given up trying to decipher what Brian was saying. Sometimes it was best to just not think about it. The doctor had reassured them last night that with therapy Brian should come back to them. But no one could say for sure how much. Dom pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath while pushing the emotion down. “Get the papers today?”

Rome nodded and handed Dom one of the papers he had picked up that morning. The two men scanned the headlines, looking for any mention of the carnage left behind in the factory. When they had brought Brian into the emergency room the doctor had made moves to call the police. A handful of cash later convinced the doctor to mark Brian’s chart as car accident. Now they were waiting out Brian’s recovery. The doctor had mentioned completing a psych evaluation and maybe having Brian committed, but another handful of cash convinced the doctor to release Brian to Dom’s care once he was physically well enough to go. Dom folded his paper and shook his head at Rome. Another day without the carnage in the factory found. Rome and Dom sat quietly throughout the day, talking about cars they had driven in the past and cars they would like to drive one day. 

\-----

The week passed slowly as doctors continued to monitor both Brian’s physical and mental health and Rome and Dom discussed what Dom needed to do at the house before Brian could come home. Two days before Rome needed to return to Miami, the doctors released Brian. Armed with an emergency psych contact and an appointment for the following day, Rome and Dom gently helped Brian from the wheelchair into Mia’s car. 

Pulling into the driveway after a silent ride home, Dom and Rome exchanged looks before getting out of the car. Dom grabbed the bag with their few belongings that had accumulated at the hospital and went to open the door while Rome urged Brian out of the car. Holding Brian’s hand in his own, Rome led him up the stairs and into the house. Dom gave a silent nod to everyone waiting in the house and began to walk up the stairs, Brian and Rome following as everyone watched on with pain filled eyes. Brian had already recovered quite a bit physically. There was some faint bruising still around his eyes and he would have permanent scars across his body from the whip marks and other beatings. Brian’s ribs were still healing and his knee was immobilized in a brace while the surgical repair performed healed. He had limited use of his left hand as two fingers were still in splints and he also had a walking cast on his foot. Mentally, however, he still had a long way to go. Brian continued to mutter things that made no sense and insisted that his elf angel was watching him from the corner. Every time Brian insisted that his elf was there, another piece of Dom’s heart died a small death as he worried whether Brian would truly return to them. The doctor had assured Rome and Dom that Brian was still very early in the recovery process and to not lose hope. However, Dom struggled to maintain his optimism as Brian spoke to stars in the sky about kittens and puppies playing in his shoes.

Stopping at his room, Dom gestured Rome and Brian ahead of him. Dom and Rome had agreed that Brian should stay in Dom’s room. Until Brian was more aware of his surroundings they didn’t want him to be alone and potentially get frightened or to wander away without anyone knowing. Dom dropped the bag on the bed and helped Rome seat Brian on the bed before squatting in front of him.

Brian looked at Dom and smiled. “I wonder what possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought this dashing stranger to tears? Don't worry, dear heart. I'll see that you get strong again...like me. We will dance among daffodils with the honeybees.” Dom rested his head against Brian’s knee for a moment before standing again. Reaching his hand out, Dom gently pulled Brian to his feet and he and Rome led Brian back downstairs. 

Mia waited at the bottom of the stairs. As Brian approached she held out her arms and gently hugged him, giving him a kiss on his temple. “Hey Brian. Glad to have you back with us. You feeling okay?” Brian gave her a brilliant smile and hugged her back. Mia’s eyes lit up and she glanced at Dom. “Bri? Do you remember being here before?”

Brian nodded and smiled again. “Of course I do. A gingerbread house in a field of dew drops. A dusting of sugar to make everything sweet.” Brian cocked his head and looked at her quizzically as her smile faded. “I can see the stars. But I've named them all the same name, and there's terrible confusion. Don’t fret my pretty. We can rename the stars together if you would like.”

Mia offered a weak smile as she let Brian go. Letty came up and gently offered Brian a kiss on the temple before releasing him to stand by Mia. Leon walked up and gave Brian a quick hug and a gentle pat on the back. “Good to have you back here man. We’ll have you building cars again in no time. Just like old times, ya hear? You just work on getting better.” 

Brian gave a happy grin before heading toward the kitchen where Vince was leaning against the door jam. Vince gave a gruff smile when Brian smiled at him. “Your face is a poem. I can read it. You are frightened. Are you frightened? I won’t hurt you. I’ll protect you from the vampire.” Brian leaned in and whispered, “I slept in a bed of pizza you know.” 

Vince glanced at Dom before he nodded slowly at Brian. “Thanks Bri. I know you’ll help me.” Brian offered a big smile to Vince before wandering into the kitchen and out the back door. Dom glanced at everyone before he and Mia followed Brian out. 

Brian sat on the steps to the back, face lifted to the sun. Mia sat next to Brian, her arm draped loosely around his shoulders as Dom lit the grill. Soon the others joined them in the back, bringing food and drinks out to the table. Dom snagged a water bottle and pressed it into Brian’s hand after opening the bottle. “Here Bri. Drink some water.” Brian took the water bottle and took a small sip as Dom handed Mia the bottle cap. Brian smiled at Dom as Mia gently took the bottle from his hand. Dom offered a smile back before returning to the grill.

The evening passed with force cheer as everyone pretended that everything was normal. Mia stuck close to Brian’s side, nodding and agreeing with everything he said. He grinned at her like a puppy before turning back to look at the group gathered in the backyard. The grill had been shut off and the food put away as everyone sat in chairs or at the table, enjoying the quiet.

Brian looked at the group gathered. “The King of Cups expects a picnic. But this is not his birthday. Burning baby fish swim all around his head. But my White Night is here today.” With that Brian stood up and went inside. 

Dom sighed and looked at the rest of the group. “I’m going to take him upstairs.” Dom glanced through the open door into the kitchen. “I won’t be at the garage for the next week or so. I’ll keep you guys posted.” With a final nod at the group, Dom stood and went inside.

Brian stood in the living room, looking around at the pictures. Dom watched him for a moment. As Brian moved from picture to picture, Dom could almost image that Brian was whole again. Then Brian turned and smiled at Dom. “The kittens and puppies are tired of play.” 

Dom gave a slight smile and went to Brian. Lightly grasping his elbow, Dom led him to the stairs. “Come on Bri. Time for kittens and puppies to go to bed. They can play again tomorrow.” Brian followed Dom up the stairs and into their room. “Go ahead and sit on the bed Bri. Let’s get you ready for bed.” Brian sat on the bed and watched as Dom knelt in front of him and gently untied his shoes, placing them at the foot of the bed. Dom pulled Brian up and unfastened his jeans, sliding them down to his ankles before helping Brian step out. Dom grabbed the new sleep pants and carefully stepped Brian’s feet into each leg, pulling the pants up and fastening them around his waist. Dom pulled Brian’s shirt over his head. Taking Brian’s hand, Dom led him to the bathroom and handed him his toothbrush. “Brush your teeth Bri; I’m going to get dressed. Let me know if you need any help with anything, okay?” Brian gave Dom a brilliant smile and Dom turned back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Once they were ready for bed, Dom helped Brian climb in and then paused to turn on the bathroom light before he circled and climbed in the other side. As Dom stared up at the ceiling, he reflected about how many times he had wished Brian was in the bed with him, and now that he was all he wanted was for Brian to be well enough to make that choice on his own. Dom listened as Brian’s breaths evened out to a slow cadence of sleep before he turned to his side and drifted to sleep himself.

After breakfast the following morning, Dom and Brian drove to the therapist office. Parking, Dom led Brian inside and up to her office. As they sat in the waiting room, Brian seemed to be having a fairly lucid moment as he looked around without muttering about elves or kittens or rotting fish swimming in brains. Dom chuckled to himself quietly. He had to admit that some of the stuff that Brian had said would have been humorous if they weren’t driven by Brian’s fractured psyche. Brian’s name was called and Dom gently led Brian to the back. The nurse settled them into a quietly decorated office and offered them water before ducking back out. Dom watched as Brian stood and began looking at the books on the shelves covering one of the walls. 

The door opened behind him and Dom turned to see a petite woman walk in and carefully approach Brian. “Brian?” 

Brian turned to her and cocked his head to the side. “Are you going to take my puppies and kittens away?”

“No Brian. I’m not going to take your puppies and kittens. Would you like to have a seat while I talk with your friend?”

Brian looked at Dom before shaking his head. “No. You seek the White Knight. He came and the Bad Men went away, entrails trailing behind like snakes.”

The woman smiled at Brian and placed her hand on his arm. “Okay Brian. I’m going to talk to the White Knight for a few minutes, then maybe you and I can talk some more. I would like to meet your puppies and kittens. They sound very important to you.”

With a final smile at Brian, the woman turned and approached where Dom sat. But instead of circling the desk and sitting behind it, she perched on the other chair next to Dom and turned her piercing eyes on him. “Hi. I’m Debra Simmons. Please call me Debbie. And you’re Dom?” Dom nodded. “Okay. I understand that you are his primary caretaker at the moment?” Dom nodded again and could feel his shoulders begin to bunch at her questions. “How are you doing in all of this?”

Dom blanched at her question. Why was she asking him this? She was supposed to be helping Brian, not digging into his demons. “What? I’m fine. Bri’s the one that needs help. Not me.”

“And I will be. But often we find that the caretaker feels the strain more than the patient. Brian doesn’t yet know that he is broken. His mind has retreated to a safe place at the moment. Honestly, he’s probably pretty happy right now. The immediate threat has been removed from his world and he is in a world with a White Knight to save him. The caretaker, however, has to witness the patient’s break from reality and live with the fear that we won’t be able to bring Brian back. So. How are you doing in all of this?”

Dom shrugged. “I’m fine. Just want Brian to get better.”

Debbie nodded. “That’s fine. Just know, please, that it is very common for the caretaker to need an outlet through this process as much as the patient needs guiding back to us. We have support groups and offer one on one sessions with counselors that specialize in working with caretakers and I urge you to use these resources if you begin to feel strain.” Dom nodded again and tried to relax his shoulders. 

“So how does this work exactly? Do I drop Bri off and then come back? How often do you need to see him?”

Debbie glanced over to where Brian was lightly fingering the spines of a few of the books. “We’ll start out seeing him six days a week with Sunday off. Do you need a place to stay while in LA? I saw in his record provided from the hospital that Brian is from Miami? We have small housing near the facility that is supplemented with some grants if you need a place to stay here in LA.”

Dom shook his head. “No. I live here in LA. Brian’s staying with me for now.”

Debbie smiled and nodded. “Great. We actually find that the patient does significantly better if they are staying in a familiar environment, but we get patients from all over the country that often need a place to live while here at our facility. So as I mentioned, Brian will be with us six days a week. The first few weeks we will work with him for three to four hours a day. He will spend a lot of time in one on one therapy with a counselor and slowly as we draw him out he will begin to spend more time in group therapy.” Debbie smiled at Dom. “Do you have any questions at this time?”

Dom shook his head slowly. “Wait. Yeah. Do I drop him off and come back? He seems less agitated when I’m with him, at least he was while recovering in the hospital. Should I be here with him?”

Debbie looked thoughtfully at Dom before turning to glance at Brian who had moved on to picking up various items on the side table and fingering them lightly before putting them back down. “Let’s try without you here. Although depending on how he responds, we may have you join us for some sessions. We also have a few group sessions that we hope you will attend.” Dom’s shoulders bunched back up and he sat back with a slight frown on his face. Debbie laughed lightly. “Not therapy sessions. We have a few sessions for the caretakers to help them understand what to expect during this recovery process. Essentially, Brian is suffering from severe Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. And as we pull him out of his safe area, he may begin to act out or have flashbacks of his time in captivity. We share techniques with the caretakers to help get the patient through these. We do a lot of role play and script practice. It will feel uncomfortable at first, but we have received very positive feedback from the caretakers that this has helped them through difficult times when at home.”

Debbie stood and walked around her desk. “Now. This is a delicate subject, but will this be a significant financial hardship? Many of our patients are here full time for a month or more and continue therapy for up to a year after leaving. Insurance typically covers the subsequent therapy, but we are a private facility and do not work with the insurance agencies. We do, of course, provide detailed billing so that the patients and caretakers may submit for reimbursement themselves.”

Dom shook his head. “No. This won’t be a financial hardship. I spoke with the doctor at the hospital when he recommended coming here. I’m aware of the expense and can cover it.” Dom had been shocked when the doctor had told him that this place could cost thirty to fifty thousand dollars depending on how long it took. Dom and Rome had discussed the expense that night and each would kick in half of the expense. Dom was glad that he had saved most of his take from the hijackings and apparently Brian and Rome had developed a case of sticky fingers when they had busted open the Verone case. The hospital bill alone was going to run them about fifteen thousand. Dom had chuckled to Rome and said that he was going to start providing insurance at the garage for the team because this would have wiped some of them out. Vince and Letty had sunk a lot of their take into their cars and Leon had disappeared for a few months and returned with most of his take gone. They had set up a scholarship with Jesse’s share to the local mechanic’s school for people that couldn’t otherwise afford to get their certification.

Debbie nodded and smiled. “Great. Well then. Let’s go tour the facility and let Brian meet some of the staff he will be working with here, and we will start tomorrow morning at 8:30. Sound good?” Dom nodded and they both stood. Debbie approached Brian and gently rested her hand on his arm, pulling his attention away from the glass figuring he was holding up and showing to his puppies and kittens. “Brian. Would you like to walk around a bit? Maybe meet some new people?” Brian quickly glanced at Dom, a pinched look falling across his face. “The White Knight will be coming with us. It will be a field trip together. You like field trips, right?” Brian smiled and followed Debbie out the door to view the rest of the facility.

\-----

Dom smiled at the team as they gathered for their traditional Saturday barbeque two weeks later. There was definitely improvement in Brian. He still tended to act as Dom’s shadow, but had begun to hold actual conversations with the others. For every two steps forward, however, Dom felt they were taking a step back. Brian was slowly rejoining their world, but now suffered from severe nightmares. Dom woke to Brian’s screaming several times a night and would gather Brian close, lightly stroking his head and back, whispering specs about cars into Brian’s ear to help calm him down. Brian had begun to come into the garage, initially just sitting quietly on the couch against the wall but then slowly moving to where Dom was working and watching as Dom worked on the cars. Two of his fingers had needed to be rebroken, but Brian was slowly regaining the use of his hands. Last week Brian had even asked if he could help with the oil change they were doing and Dom had watched with a proud smile as Brian dropped into the pit and helped Vince change the oil. The first time Brian had dropped into the pit he had begun screaming and crouched in the corner until Dom was able to calm him down and talk him out of the corner. After a few short trips into the pit with Dom at his side, Brian was now comfortable working down there as long as he could see or hear the others above.

Dom watched as Brian chuckled at something Vince said, smiling when Brian glanced his way. Dom enjoyed sleeping with Brian in his bed, and as Brian recovered Dom had discovered that Brian really liked to snuggle. Dom had to admit to himself that he felt an overriding sense of contentment when he woke each morning with Brian draped across him as Brian clutched him like a human teddy bear. Dom enjoyed the quiet moments before Brian woke, gently stroking Brian’s back, smelling the scent that was uniquely Brian. However, Dom ruefully reflected, now that Brian was recovering he was beginning to feel the effects of Brian sleeping in his bed, cuddled so closely. Dom now had to gently extract himself before Brian woke and slip into the bathroom to take a shower, slowly rubbing his cock as he pictured easing Brian down and slowly opening Brian up while mouthing his dick. Dom knew that he could never take advantage of the attachment that Brian had developed with him, but he struggled to will his dick to recognize that as well. Dom flashed a quick grin. He never thought he would have, but he had even gone to one of the group sessions and listened as other caretakers discussed their experiences. He had been relieved to hear that many of the others experienced the same thing.

“What are you smiling at?” Mia asked.

Dom glanced over at her. “Just glad that Brian is coming back to us. Debbie said it looked like he would be able to leave in a few more weeks. I guess I’ll talk with Rome and figure out the best way for Brian to return to Miami. No matter how much he’s recovered, I don’t think he’s ready to fly by himself cross country.”

Mia nodded. “Have you thought about whether he would want to stay here?”

Dom shook his head sadly. “Nah. I’m sure he would want to get back with his friends. His life is in Miami.”

Mia watched Dom closely. “He has friends here in LA. Family. He’s been building a life here in LA. Working at the garage. Getting close with the team again. I think he’s closer to the others now than he was before. Before he was grudgingly welcomed to the team because of you. Now he’s really part of the team. You’re happier now that he’s here. The others can tell. Even with his flashbacks and nightmares, you’re more relaxed and enjoying life again. It feels like we’ve got the old Dom back. And you’re his White Knight. He views you as the hero. You rescued him from that dark place.”

Dom reached over and pulled Mia into a one armed hug, gently kissing her temple. “That’s something he has to decide on his own. I don’t want him here because he feels like he owes me. I want him here because he wants to be.”

Mia nodded and turned and watched as Letty told a story to the others, hands gesturing wildly as the others listed with rapt attention. There had been a hole when Jesse had died. Dom knew that if Brian left to return to Miami, a new hole would appear. Finally the group began to break up, Leon and Letty giving quick hugs as Brian helped Mia clean up the back yard. Dom had to smile as Vince pitched in. Vince had grown up quite a bit the past few years; had lost some of the attitude that he used to wear like a shield to keep people back. Dom followed the others inside after gathering the last of the empty beer bottles in the grass and locked the door behind him. 

Brian looked up from the sink where he was helping Mia wash the few dishes that they had used. Dom quirked an eyebrow at him and tilted his head toward the stairs. Brian leaned over and gave Mia a quick kiss on her cheek before tossing the towel he had been using to Vince. Giving Vince a smile as Vince ruffled Brian’s hair; Brian followed Dom up to their room. Dom tried to keep his eyes averted as Brian changed into his sleep pants, but slightly blushed when Brian caught his eyes wandering back to Brian. Brian offered him a smile. “It’s okay. I don’t mind if you look.” Dom’s eyes flew to Brian’s face, heat again rising to his cheeks. Unfortunately that wasn’t the only thing rising. Dom tried to casually reach down and adjust himself in the cargo pants he still wore, but from Brian’s smirk he was pretty sure that his efforts to appear casual had been seen through. With a final glance at Dom’s crotch, Brian turned and went to the bathroom. Dom sighed as the door closed behind Brian, quickly cupping his aching cock. Quickly gathering his sleep pants, Dom went to Mia’s bathroom and offered up a silent apology to her for what he was about to do in her shower.

When Dom crept into bed an embarrassingly short amount of time later, Brian rolled over to face him. “I’m not going to break Dom. I remember how good we were. I know you do too.”

Dom braced his head on his hand and shifted to get more comfortable. “I just… Brian… What you went through. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want you to think about that monster when you’re with me.”

Brian leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Dom’s lips. “You could NEVER remind me of him. I trust you. I’m not ready yet. But you don’t have to sneak off in the mornings when you think I’m still sleeping. You can stay with me. I won’t mind.”

Dom felt his heart skip a beat and the faint stirrings of arousal swirl through his dick. Dom chuckled softly.

“What’s funny?”

“Just wishing I were eighteen again. We could test that theory tonight. But we’ll just have to wait until the morning. Good night, Bri.”

“Night Dom.” Brian leaned over for another quick kiss before scooting down and placing his head under Dom’s arm, pressed against his ribcage with an arm and leg draped over Dom’s body and legs. Dom slowly drifted off with a smile on his face.

Dom jerked awake at Brian’s first scream. Quickly gathering him in his arms, Dom gently rubbed his back, soothing the tension out of Brian’s frame. Finally Brian settled back down and Dom laid in the dark, waiting for his own heart to slow down. Dom tilted his head over and gently kissing Brian’s forehead, smiling softly as Brian snuggled in closer. Rubbing Brian’s back from shoulder to flank one last time, Dom closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Dom woke slowly the next morning, holding onto the last vestiges of his dream. He groaned as he felt his dick slowly being stroked, dreaming of Brian down between his legs, sliding his hand up and down Dom’s dick as he sucked on a finger before circling Dom’s hole. Dom shifted his legs a little wider, trying not to wake up. Slowly Dom opened his eyes, looking down to see Brian between his legs, sliding his hand up and down Dom’s dick and the other hand rested lightly on his pelvis. “Brian?” Dom asked.

“Shhhhh.” Brian whispered. “I’ve got you Dom. You’ve taken care of me so let me take care of you, okay?”

Dom groaned when Brian’s tongue darted out and licked the pearl of precum that had beaded on the tip. Nodding slightly, Dom relaxed back in the bed, shifting his legs slightly wider as he watched Brian slowly jack him. Brian smiled up at Dom before lifting his hand and sucking a finger in his mouth. Dom groaned again as he felt the familiar tightening in his balls. Brian grinned up his body as he pulled the finger from his mouth and gently pushed it in Dom’s hole. As the finger slid past the ring of muscle, Dom felt a surge from his hole to his dick and clenched his muscles before he was suddenly coming harder than he had in a while. Relaxing back into the bed, Dom watched as Brian slowly pulled his finger out, casually wiping his hands on a discarded shirt on the floor before crawling up Dom’s torso.

“Good morning Dom.” 

Dom gave a lazy grin to Brian. “Good morning yourself, Brian.” 

Brian smiled and leaned in to give Dom a quick kiss before climbing out of bed. Dom watched as Brian grabbed his clothes before retreating to the bathroom and closing the door. Rolling out of bed, Dom gathered his own clothes and headed to Mia’s bathroom.

\-----

The next two weeks passed quickly between sessions at the facility and working at the garage. Brian slowly became more aggressive in bed, kissing Dom with more passion before bed and bringing Dom to completion in the morning. Each morning Dom reached for Brian, wanting to help Brian like Brian had helped him. But each morning Brian would give Dom a quick kiss and climb out of bed. As Dom watched Brian gather clothes to take into the bathroom, he couldn’t help that notice that each morning Brian’s dick remained limp and hanging freely between his legs. Brian’s nightmares started to lesson, until finally Brian made it the entire night without one. Dom took Brian out to dinner Friday night to celebrate. 

Monday morning broke clear and cool. Brian had been in therapy for four weeks and it was time to meet with Debbie to see what they thought about his progress. Dom thought that Brian was almost back to his old self again. He still had flashbacks and occasionally got agitated in stressful situations, but overall he joked with the others and had even put Dom’s car through its paces out on an abandoned airstrip outside of town. Halloween was approaching and an uncharacteristic cool front had moved across LA. Dom grabbed his jacket and tossed Vince’s jacket to Brian as they headed out the door. Brian grinned as he caught it. “Vince is gonna be pissed when he finds out his jacket is missing.”

Dom grinned back as he shrugged. “Maybe Mia will keep him warm. They’ve certainly been spending enough time together lately.”

“He’s grown up since I was here last. Looks good on him.”

Dom let out a huge laugh. “You should tell him that.”

Brian flashed a grin at Dom. “Nah. I’ll leave that for Mia.” Brian looked pensively out the window as they drove to the facility. “Dom?” Brian asked while they were stopped at a light.

“What’s up Bri?”

“I need a car. Rome said my Skyline was jacked pretty quick from the motel I was at. Maybe after this we can go check some things out?”

Dom nodded. “Sure Bri. Sounds good. You looking for a project car or something already road ready? We can look into getting the car shipped to Miami if you find something you like.”

Bri looked at Dom and chewed on his lip. “Project car. Actually,” Brian said. “I was thinking we could work on it together at your garage.”

Dom felt a smile cross his face. Quickly looking around, Dom pulled into a Wal-Mart parking lot and turned to look at Brian. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Was thinking that could be good. Maybe… Maybe see how it works out? Take things from there?”

“Yeah. We can do that. I think that’d be good.” Dom paused and looked at Brian carefully. “You sure about this? What about Rome, Tej and Suki?”

“Rome’ll be fine. We’ll probably sell the garage. Rome and I were starting to rub each other anyway. He’ll always be my bro. But some bros are better loved from a distance.” Brian grinned at Dom.

Dom smiled back. “Yeah. I hear ya.” Dom reached out and gently clasped Brian’s neck, tugging him in for a leisurely kiss. Pulling back slightly, Dom rested his forehead against Brian’s. “Let’s go to your appointment. We’ve got some car shopping to do.” Brushing another quick kiss on Brian’s lips, Dom pulled back out into traffic.

Arriving at the facility, Dom and Brian walked into the waiting area, giving each other a small smile. Nodding a hello to Miranda behind the desk, Dom settled into a chair and waited for Debbie to be ready for them. Watching as Brian poked around the waiting room, Dom couldn’t help but be impressed at how far Brian had come in the last four weeks. Hearing Brian’s name, Dom and Brian walked into the back and followed the nurse back to Debbie’s office. Debbie rose as Dom and Brian entered.

Walking quickly to Brian, Debbie gave him a tight hug before turning to Dom. Giving Dom a hug as well, she gestured to the two chairs and perched on the edge of her desk. Looking back and forth between the two, she gave a soft smile. “Isn’t it amazing how much difference four weeks makes?” Debbie smiled at Dom before turning to Brian. “Brian, I am so pleased with your progress. You have worked very hard to move past this, and all of the staff here has been impressed as you have faced your fears head on. How are you feeling about your time here?” Brian shrugged and Debbie laughed. “Now Brian. Would your councilors let you get away with answering a question like that?

Brian chuckled and shook his head. “I feel pretty good. I mean, physically I’m better. My ribs have fully healed, my brace is off my knee, my fingers and foot have healed. Yeah, my knee aches sometimes at night, but really I’m good with where I’m at.” 

Debbie nodded. “How about emotionally? Do you feel that you’ve been able to process it? To accept it and not let your experience dictate your life moving forward?

Brian nodded. “Yeah. I mean there are some things that still bug me. Can’t go into walk in closets by myself.” Brian laughed. “Luckily I have a pretty casual wardrobe. Don’t need a huge walk in closet anyways.” Debbie laughed lightly and Dom snorted. “Still sleep with the bathroom light on. Don’t handle the dark so well anymore.”

“That’s to be expected. The amount of extreme sensory deprivation you went through is very damaging. That’s why you retreated into yourself. The silence coupled with the constant darkness was very traumatizing to you. Does sleeping with the bathroom light on bother you?” Debbie asked.

Brian glanced at Dom and shook his head. “Nah. I mean, I wish I didn’t need to, but it doesn’t keep me awake.” Brian turned to Dom. “Does it bother you? I just realized I never even asked. It’s just been on since you brought me home.”

Dom shook his head. “Not a bit. Hell. I no longer bang my shin on the bed frame when I wake up in the middle of the night and head to the bathroom. Probably better off with it on anyways.” Brian rolled his eyes and turned back to Debbie. 

Debbie smiled. “Well. It sounds like things are going really well. I think you are ready to drop down to weekly counseling with someone and that you have grown beyond the services of this facility. Of course you are always welcome to drop by or have sessions with your doctor when you’re in town. We love to see how our patience are doing after they leave us. I don’t know anyone in Miami, but I can ask around and see if I can get any referrals for you.”

Brian shook his head, his blue eyes twinkling. “I’m gonna stick around LA for a while. Work with Dom on a car.”

Debbie flashed a large smile. “Well that’s lovely! I’m excited that you will be staying here in town. In that case I can gladly give you a few names of doctors that have worked with our patients after they have left our facility. I think you will find someone you are comfortable with and will be able to continue your therapy right here in LA. Debbie stood and walked around to sit at her desk. Pulling open a drawer, she opened a file and pulled out a list of names. She glanced at it briefly before handing it to Brian across the desk. “These are all therapist that specialize in PTSD clients. I suggest you call a few, find someone you are comfortable with, and you should be fine with regular appointments. Over time I fully expect that you will find you no longer need to see a therapist about this, but I know many patients continue therapy for several years as it gives them a safe place to express their frustrations or concerns with things happening in their lives.” Brian took the paper and folded it in half, placing it in his lap. “Typically on the last day we will have you meet with your counselor one last time and we encourage your partner to join you. This will give you a chance to ask any questions that you have together, as well as discuss concerns that you may have as you leave us. So. If there isn’t anything else?” Dom and Brian both shook their heads and followed Debbie out of her office.

Debbie dropped them off at Brian’s counselor’s office, giving Brian one last hug before returning to her office. Brian and Dom sat on the long couch in Denise’s office and smiled as Denise folded herself up into her chair. Denise smiled and looked at both Dom and Brian. “Brian. I can’t believe that a month has already passed. How are you feeling?”

Brian smiled. “Good. Ready to get back to work full time. I’ve missed being busy.”

Denise nodded. “Yes. I can see how that would be something to look forward to. This is our last session here at the facility, although if you have a crisis you are of course welcome to call and I will be glad to help you get past the worst of it until you can get in to see your own therapist. Are there any concerns or questions that you may have still?”

Brian blushed and looked at Dom before turning back to Denise. “Yeah. This is kind of embarrassing, but…” Brian trailed off. 

Denise offered a comforting smile to Brian. “Brian, you are in a safe place here. Would you feel more comfortable if you and I spoke privately perhaps?”

Brian shook his head. “No. I mean this concerns Dom too. It’s just. We’ve been sleeping together since I got out of the hospital. I mean, not doing anything, just sleeping.”

Denise nodded. “Yes. You told me that you felt safer around him. I recall we discussed that.”

Brian nodded. “Right. Well. We’ve been messing around some, you know. At night or in the morning. And I…” A blush settled over Brian’s cheek and Dom reached out and lightly grasped his hand. “I can’t get hard.”

Denise nodded. “I can see how that would be upsetting. And when you’re together in bed, do you feel any nervousness? Any anxiety about what you are doing?”

Brian shook his head. “No. I mean, I’m always the one that starts it. Dom has definitely been careful to not make me anxious. And I like what we’re doing. I mean, it’s stuff that we used to do and it definitely used to make me hard.”

Denise propped her chin on her hand and watched Brian with concern in her eyes. “Well, this is fairly normal among sexually assaulted individuals. I would expect that as you continue to recover, and settle back into your routine with work, things should start… rising to the occasion… again.” Brian snorted at her delicate phrasing and she gave a tinkling laugh. “All kidding aside, this isn’t something to be worried about at this stage. If after another month or so you still aren’t able to achieve an erection, then you should talk to your therapist about it. He or she may be able to provide you and Dom with some exercises or roll play that may help.” Brian grinned when Dom made a pained sound in the back of his throat. “Over all I think you have done really well and I’m very excited to hear how things go as you settle back into your routine. Please keep me posted?”

Brian and Dom stood. “Definitely,” Brian replied. “Thank you so much Denise.” Denise rose as well and ushered them to the door. Standing in the doorway, they gave a small wave and walked out to Dom’s car.

Dom started the engine and turned to Brian. “Ready to score some wheels?”

Brian smiled and leaned his head back against the headrest. “Let’s do this.” Dom grinned and pulled out of the parking lot.

\-----

The week passed quickly and soon they were closing up the shop Friday afternoon. After saying goodbye to the crew, Brian and Dom went back into the garage over to the Eclipse that they had found on Craigslist. The body was in great shape; the previous owner had blown the engine and hadn’t wanted to put the time or money into fixing it and had let it go for a steal. Dom grabbed two beers from the fridge under the desk in the office while Brian popped the hood of the car and brought over the tools. The two men worked side by side, occasionally commenting on what they were working on or asking for a tool. 

After a few hours hunched over the engine compartment, Brian stretched up and cracked his back. “Man. She’s gonna purr like a kitten when we finish with her, but this leaning over is gonna kill me.” 

Dom wiped his hands on a rag before shoving it back into his pocket and using his forearm to wipe his forehead. “Come ‘ere.” Dom turned Brian and settled his hands across Brian’s shoulders, lightly kneading the stiff muscles he felt under Brian’s t-shirt. Brian sighed and let his head drop forward; enjoying the warmth of Dom’s hands and the almost painful pressure he was putting on the tense muscles to help release the tension. Dom lay a gently kiss on the back of Brian’s neck, sliding his hands out further to gently rub Brian’s shoulders. Brian gave a moan of contentment as Dom squeezed his shoulder muscles as well, his warm hands resting heavily on Brian’s shoulders.

Dom closed his eyes briefly as Brian’s moan coursed through his body, settling in a ball of heat in his groin. Dom felt his cock begin to lengthen and fill and he shifted his weight slightly, spreading his legs slightly and tightening his pelvic muscles. Dom took a deep breath through his nose, closing his eyes as he tried to will his dick down. Suddenly he felt something rub against his body. Eyes flying open, Dom looked down to see Brian pressing his ass lightly against Dom’s dick as Brian leaned his head back and reached down to lightly hold Dom’s thighs. Dom gave a muffled groan and shifted one arm around Brian’s body, hugging him close as his hand lightly teased Brian’s nipple through the shirt. After a moment Brian stepped out of Dom’s embrace and quickly stripped his shirt, tossing it into the open engine compartment. Stepping back into Dom’s embrace, Brian pressed his ass a little more firmly against Dom’s dick, undulating his hips as he provided much needed friction against Dom’s dick. Dom gave another muffled moan as he dropped his forehead to Brian’s shoulder and felt his body wrack in a full body shiver.

“You like that?” Brian whispered. 

“Yeah,” Dom rasped back. Brian gave a huffing laugh before he lightly gripped the arm that was across his chest and slowly lowered it down to cup his groin. Dom let out a deep moan as he felt Brian’s dick pressing against the front of his coveralls. Dom stepped back and lightly took Brian’s hand. “Come on. Let’s get a little more comfortable.”

Brian smiled and followed Dom across the garage to the couch, kicking off his shoes and stripping out of his coveralls and socks until he was standing in just his boxers, his dick peeking through the front opening. Dom quickly shed his boots and coveralls as well before pulling his Jockeys and socks off. Dom sprawled down on the couch, legs slightly spread with his dick bobbing stiffly between his legs. Reaching up, Dom slowly slid Brian’s boxers down his body, kissing his hipbones as Brian stepped out of them. Taking Brian’s hand, Dom pulled Brian down into his lap, closing his eyes against the exquisite torture as their dicks lined up and brushed against each other. Dom brought Brian in for a kiss; pushing his tongue into Brian’s mouth he tangled his hands in Brian’s hair, holding him tightly. Brian groaned and broke the kiss, panting while looking down at Dom. Dom framed Brian’s face in his hands before tilting his head up and gently kissing Brian again.

Brian smiled at Dom and sat back slightly on his hips. Dom watched with hooded eyes as Brian reached between them and gathered both of their dicks in his hand, slowly sliding his hand up and down. With each upstroke Brian swiped his thumb over the top of both of their dicks, spreading precum across their velvety heads, smirking at the pained moan that Dom released. With Brian’s other hand he lightly grabbed one of Dom’s wrists, bringing Dom’s fingers up to his mouth. Pulling one finger in, Brian swirled his tongue around the tip of the digit, watching the heat flare in Dom’s eyes. Releasing the finger from his mouth, Brian nodded at Dom’s questioning look as Dom slowly lowered his hand to Brian’s cleft, tracing it down until his fingertips lightly rubbed against Brian’s hole. Brian arched his back, trying to open himself up to Dom while continuing to tug on their dicks. Dom slowly circled Brian’s hole before stopping to press lightly against his opening. Brian stared into Dom’s eyes and nodded when Dom hesitated. Dom lightly pressed in and felt as Brian’s tight heat shuddered around his finger. Dom closed his eyes against the rising pressure in his balls and groaned as he spilled across Brian’s hand. Brian grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

Dom silently urged Brian off his lap and positioned him so that he was kneeling in front of the couch, elbows resting on the seat with his ass in the air. Dom reverently kissed down Brian’s spine before mouthing over each of Brian’s cheeks. Settling down behind Brian, Dom carefully spread Brian’s cheeks and ran his tongue lightly up from Brian’s balls to the top of his ass. Brian hissed and Dom felt his body twitch when his tongue slid over Brian’s hole. Smiling to himself, Dom spread Brian’s cheeks a little further, lightly tonguing directly around Brian’s hole. Dom felt Brian reaching for his dick and quickly pulled back to gently press Brian down onto the couch. “No touching. Not yet. ‘m just getting started here.” Brian shuddered before shifting his legs further apart, tilting his hips back so that his hole was directly in front of Dom’s face. Dom placed another gentle kiss on each cheek, huffing a small laugh at Brian’s whine. Dom watched as Brian’s hole relaxed and clenched as Brian tried to find some relief from the heat that was building in his pelvis. Dom spread Brian’s cheeks further before leaning back in, tonguing Brian’s asshole again. Stiffening his tongue, Dom lightly pushed against Brian’s hole and both men let out a groan as his tongue slid in. Dom could feel his own dick perking back up as he slid his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. 

Slowly tongue fucking Brian’s hole, Dom slide one hand around and lightly grasped Brian’s dick, sliding his hand up and down in time with the thrusting of his tongue. Dom pushed his face more firmly into Brian’s ass, letting out another groan as Brian pushed back, forcing Dom’s tongue to slide deeper in his ass. Dom quickly reached down and squeezed his hardening dick at the base. He wasn’t going to come first again. This was Brian’s moment and he wanted to make sure he got Brian there. Dom felt drool running down his chin as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of Brian’s hole. Letting go of his own dick, he reached up between Brian’s legs and gently rolled Brian’s balls in his hands before giving them a gentle tug. Brian surged forward and came with a shout as Dom followed his body, groaning at the feeling of Brian’s asshole rhythmically squeezing around his tongue. Letting go of Brian’s balls, Dom quickly reached down and began frantically pulling on his own cock, letting the sensation of Brian’s hole clenching around his tongue help push him over the edge. Dom jerked his head back and rested his forehead against Brian’s ass as he felt himself come a second time, dick jerking weakly in his hand. Dom rested on Brian’s back as both men struggled to catch their breaths. Finally pulling back, Dom grabbed Brian’s chin and pulled his head around for a searing kiss.

“I love you Brian. I’m sorry for how you came back into my life, but I’m glad that you are here.”

Brian offered a slight smile before dipping in for another kiss. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of Brian's more particular ramblings were inspired by Drusilla from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.


End file.
